


Friday?

by ZaynieLovesNialler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fetus ziall, friday?, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynieLovesNialler/pseuds/ZaynieLovesNialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around Zayn's Friday? tattoo and Louis writing "Friday!" on Niall's Take Me Home year book page.<br/>Zayn has been crushing on Niall and when he finally works up the courage to ask the blond out, he can’t say much else except “Friday?” As they wait for their date to finally arrive the two can’t stop talking about Friday. And Louis teases them about their “cute” Friday thing. </p><p>Except Fridays end up being a big deal for Zayn and Niall. Everything seems to happen on Fridays, both good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://zayn-fucked-niall-and-then.tumblr.com/post/41319275450/establishedmatriarch-zayns-friday-tattoo  
> I picture them around this age: http://24.media.tumblr.com/a768c7e2ceeeec1aa85a8f1bf7e8351c/tumblr_mhie2prIqa1rz4kqko1_500.gif

“Friday?” 

  
“Sorry, what?” 

  
“Umm I said Friday, like are you free Friday?” Zayn could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Why was it all of a sudden so hard to talk to Niall? He was a babbling mess and he was pretty sure he wasn’t making any sense. Luckily, Niall seemed to somehow follow his train of thought. 

  
“Yeah I am. Why? Do you want to hang out?”

  
“Um no. Well like… yeah, but I meant like…” Oh god why couldn’t he speak in fluent sentences? He looked at his shoes to avoid looking into Niall’s expectant eyes. “Like a date actually.”

  
“Friday?”

  
“Yeah well like only if you want to like it’s alright if you say no I wouldn’t mind.” The problem was that he would mind. He would mind very much. He had a massive crush on Niall for months now. It took him so long to work up the nerve to ask and he would be devastated if Niall said no. 

  
“Of course I’d love to, you wanker!” Niall replied excitedly. Zayn’s head shot up, surprised. He took in Niall’s eager expression but still couldn’t believe this was really happening. 

  
“Really?”

  
“Of course Zayn! I never knew you felt that way! I’ve fancied you for so long now! This is great!” Zayn couldn’t believe the enthusiasm that was radiating from the Irish lad. He had been sure that Niall was going to turn him down. Kindly, of course, with an ‘I’m flattered but no.’ Yet here he was saying yes and actually being excited about it, too! 

 

“Wow, ok cool. So Friday?” Zayn wanted to shrink into the ground. _Yes_ , he thought, _Friday has been more than established_. 

  
Niall chuckled, “Friday, yeah.” 

  
They both smiled wide at each other, their eyes crinkling at the corners. They just sort of stared at each other elated for a while, neither boy believing that this was really happening. 

  
“Alright, so I’ll see ya Friday, yeah?” Niall said as he finally turned to leave. 

  
“Yeah.” Zayn said watching the cute blond walk away. He could hardly suppress his giddiness but he wasn’t sure he even wanted to. 

  
——

  
As Zayn was packing up the last of his stuff before getting ready to leave the photo shoot Louis rushed into the room. 

  
“So how did it go? What did he say? I just passed a very happy Irishman so I think it’s safe to assume it went well?!” 

  
“Yeah, he said yes!” 

  
Louis let out a whoop and pumped his fist into the air, “Fuck yeah! I knew it! You two are always staring at each other! So when are you going out? What are you going to do?”

  
“Well we didn’t talk about what yet but we’re going out Friday!”

  
“Aww. How did you ask him?”

  
“Ah well I did shit actually. I kept stumbling over everything I was saying and I couldn’t stop saying ‘Friday.’ But he didn’t seem to mind.”

  
Louis started laughing, “How many times can one person say ‘Friday?’”

  
“Quite a lot actually if you’re as flustered as I was.”

  
“Wow you’re such a loser. I can’t believe Niall actually wants to go out with you.”

  
“Yeah, I don’t know how I got so lucky either.” 

Louis smiled and slung an arm around Zayn’s neck, “I can’t wait to tell everyone.” Zayn groaned but he knew it was inevitable. 

  
——

  
By Tuesday, the next day, literally everyone knew. Zayn couldn’t even try to keep track of the number of times that people told him, “Congrats” or, “Good luck.” He blushed hard every time, muttered a thanks, and would walk away as fast as possible. When he ran into a flustered, red faced Niall he assumed the same thing had been happening to him.

   
“I’m sorry. I told Louis and apparently he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. We haven’t even been on a date yet and I’m already getting congratulated,” Zayn grumbled irritably.

  
“S’alright mate. They’re just excited, and I am too.” Zayn’s heart leaped. That simple statement was enough to make him feel better about the awkwardness of the entire day. 

  
“Yeah, I’m excited, too.” He beamed at the the blond. 

  
“So,” Niall continued, “I know we decided on Friday, but we didn’t talk about what we’re going to do.” 

  
“Oh yeah right. I forgot to mention that,” Zayn was extremely flustered again and he couldn’t figure out why talking to his best friend was making him so awkward. “Well I was thinking dinner and a movie?” His voice peaked up at the end of the sentence like he was asking a question because he was worried that Niall wouldn't like the idea.

“Sounds great! What movie?”

  
Zayn shrugged, “Dunno. Your choice I guess.”

  
“Okay, cool. And what restaurant?” Niall looked excited just at the thought of food. 

  
“That’s a surprise,” Zayn said running a hand messily through Niall’s golden locks. Niall pouted.

  
“I don’t like surprises.”

  
Zayn sighed, “Yes you do. Just not when it involves food.”

  
“Well I like to prepare myself for whatever I’m going to be eating.” Niall crossed his arms and he looked like a child who wasn’t getting his way. 

  
“Relax, Nialler. I know what you like. You won’t be disappointed.” Zayn hoped that that was true because internally he was completely worried that he was going to take him to the one place that Niall wouldn’t like.

  
“Ok, Zayn. I trust you,” Niall looked at him sternly for a second before smiling warmly, “Besides, I haven’t met a food I didn’t like.” Zayn felt relief wash over him. That was true. There was basically no way that Niall would be disappointed in any restaurant he would choose. 

“Great, so it’s a date.” Zayn grinned loving the butterflies he felt from thinking that he was really, finally going on a date with Niall. 

  
Niall returned the smile sweetly, “Yeah, a date.” 

  
—— 

  
The next few days passed excruciatingly slow. Zayn found himself zoning out more than usual, engrossed in thoughts of both how amazing Friday would be and yet also how everything could go terribly wrong. Whenever he would catch Niall’s eye both boys would smile brightly and his worrying mind was eased. 

  
Anytime that Niall was near Zayn he would whisper, “Friday…” And every single time a shiver would travel up Zayn’s spine. It was all fine until Niall started to do it in the middle of interviews just to see Zayn tense up. 

  
Zayn knew people would probably notice and that he should probably stop sitting next to Niall during interviews but he didn’t want to be away from him. So they continued to sit together, Niall continued to tease him, and Zayn continued to try and not be so obvious. 

  
—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I used the word "Friday" 14 times just in this chapter.  
> Sorry bout that  
> Let me know what you thought of the first chapter xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh that’s right! You two have your little date today!” Louis exclaimed, Zayn didn’t even realize that Louis was already in the van. He sighed dramatically, “Is it Friday already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this one today because I feel like the first two chapters are a bit slow so I wanted to get them out of the way. Plus I realized that today's Friday so I just had to post it.

Finally, it was Friday.

When Zayn checked his phone that morning he had a text from Niall that read, “Guess what today is :))”

Zayn chuckled and then sent a reply, “Saturday?” Zayn was getting dressed when his phone buzzed again.

It was another text from Niall, “I hope not! That would mean we both missed the date!” Zayn’s heart raced at the reminder that he was really taking Niall out on a date.

He finished pulling his clothes on before typing back, “Dont worry. We can just pretend today is Friday x”

Niall’s next text read, “Sounds like a plan!” And a few seconds later he sent another one that said, “I’m excited” Zayn felt a smile sneak on to his face despite his best efforts to suppress it. He couldn’t think of the words to describe how much he was looking forward to the date and how happy Niall’s excitement made him.

He settled with replying, “me too :) x”

Zayn had his phone in his back pocket when it vibrated for the 5th time. Zayn smiled when he saw Niall’s name on the screen again. The text read, “We’re outside. Get yer lazy ass down here.”

Zayn shook his head bemused. He sent back, “on my way out the door,” and then spent another 10 minutes getting ready.

——

When Zayn finally made it down to the van that was waiting to pick him up the first thing he saw was Niall’s sparkling eyes, “Hey,” he said weakly.

“Hi,” Niall replied with a smile.

“Oh that’s right! You two have your little date today!” Louis exclaimed, Zayn didn’t even realize that Louis was already in the van. He sighed dramatically, “Is it Friday already?”

Zayn felt his cheeks burn and watched as Niall’s pale features reddened. Clearly neither of them realized how obvious they made this Friday thing.

“Is it?” Niall quipped, “I hadn’t even noticed.” Zayn climbed into the van relieved that Niall was able to pass off his embarrassment so easily. He slid in to the seat next to him knocking their knees together in the process. As he settled in more comfortably he left his leg flush against Niall’s. Both of them were highly aware of the contact and resigned to looking out opposite windows while smiling to themselves.

Louis mumbled, “Yeah I bet you didn’t know,” and then they were off to pick up Harry and Liam before their long day of interviews and promos.

——

By six their work was done. Zayn’s stomach was in knots the whole way home. He made reservations at the restaurant at half six so the plan was for Niall to wait with him at his place before it was time to go. The other boys had decided to hang out at Louis’s but Zayn was completely sure that their only reason to do so was to see the two of them off.

When Zayn turned back to close the door after climbing out of the van he saw Harry, Louis, and Liam all staring at him, jokingly clinging to each other as if they were overcome by the cuteness of the situation.

Harry wiped a fake tear from his eye and then said, “You crazy kids have fun.”

“Fuck off,” Zayn mumbled.

“Have Nialler home by 11,” Liam said in his best stern father voice. Zayn wanted to punch them all in the face.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Zayn,” Louis added warningly. Zayn glared at him and searched for a comeback but nothing came to mind.

He was relieved when he heard Niall retort, “Now Louis, that’s exactly the opposite of what we want Zayn to do.” Zayn blushed profusely and then promptly shut the door in their shocked faces.

He turned to Niall and said, “Brilliant,” before laying his hand on the small of the blond’s back to lead him into his flat. As the car pulled away they could hear the boys wolf whistling but they were both too excited to care.

——

When they were in the car on the way to the restaurant Zayn could not ignore the fact that he was embarrassingly nervous. He had butterflies in his stomach, his hands were clammy, and he couldn’t even look at Niall, let alone talk to him.

Finally, Niall broke the silence, “So where are you taking me?”

“Oh,” Zayn was nervous to reveal his “big surprise” because he was still worried that Niall would somehow hate the place, “It’s a uhh Irish pub. I thought that would be good because you know…”  _Of course he knows_ , Zayn thought,  _he’s the one that’s fucking Irish. Oh god, he’s Irish. He’s probably sick and tired of Irish food. Why would I think this was a good idea?_

“That’s awesome, man. I haven’t had some good old fashion Irish food in a while.”

Relief washed over Zayn, “Really? Are you sure? Because we could still go somewhere else.”

Niall set a reassuring hand on Zayn’s knee, which actually made Zayn’s heart race and calmed him in no way whatsoever and then said, “It’s perfect, Zayn. Really.” Zayn smiled and pulled Niall to cuddle into his side. It was something that they did often but it felt a million times more intimate and special today. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride each boy enjoying the feel of the other’s body against his own. The silence wasn’t awkward; it was peaceful and comforting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god it's really short I'm sorry! The next one's longer I swear!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this is where it really starts to get good. No more introduction this is just a cute Ziall date

At the restaurant, Zayn wasn’t too pleased with the waitress they were stuck with. She was positively perky, overly excited, and downright obnoxious. Niall seemed to enjoy her though; he was feeding off of her spirited demeanor and acting somehow more enthusiastic than normal. Zayn figured that it was worth putting up with their annoying waitress if it meant he was able to see Niall’s real, energetic smile. 

  
Once the waitress left them alone, Zayn was relieved that everything was as easy as it always was. The conversation flowed naturally and it was like they weren’t even on a date, like they were hanging out like they normally did. Zayn wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was glad that things weren’t awkward but he did wish that it felt more like a date.   
Zayn was watching Niall affectionately as the blond laughed about something that wasn’t remotely funny when his phone vibrated.

It was a text from Liam that read, “How’s it going lover boy? Have you two snogged yet? Sucked each other’s cocks?” Zayn spluttered and nearly choked on the food in his mouth.

   
“You ok?” Niall asked concerned. 

  
“Yeah it’s just…this text from Liam.”

  
“What does it say?”

  
“Uh…” Zayn was relieved when he received another text so he could focus on that instead of answering Niall’s question. 

  
To his horror, it was another text from Liam, “oh my godd im so sory! I hid louis phone so he couldnt bother u on the date but then he stol mine”

Zayn chuckled, “Well that explains it.” He handed his phone to Niall to let him read both texts. Niall fell into hysterics and Zayn was stuck staring again at the way his eyes scrunched up and his face turned pink whenever he laughed really hard. Niall’s laugh caused a reluctant smile to sneak onto Zayn’s face. 

  
Niall handed back Zayn’s phone still giggling slightly, “You know what you should do?”

   
“What?”

  
“Send them a picture of your elbow. If you take it just right it’ll look like a bum.” 

  
“Really?” Zayn asked incredulously, examining his elbow. 

  
“Even better take it of mine! They’ll know it’s your own we both have pretty distinct skin tones.” 

  
“I don’t know…”

  
“Oh just do it! Louis’s a twat he deserves it.” Zayn thought about it for another second before deciding that yes, Louis was in fact a twat.

“Alright, scooch over.” Niall moved his chair around the table so it was next to Zayn’s and bent his elbow, offering it to Zayn. He readied his phone and was momentarily overwhelmed with the close proximity he suddenly found himself in with Niall. He mentally told himself to steady his shaking hands before taking the picture. He looked at it and was mildly surprised how much it really did resemble a butt. Zayn tilted the screen towards Niall so he could approve it. He nodded his head and then reached over and pressed send himself. 

“Jesus Niall you couldn’t have let me double check that I was sending it to the right person.”

  
“Right, sorry mate.” 

  
They remained leaning in towards each other with the pretense of waiting for the the reply that they knew was bound to come any minute. As they waited their eyes would momentarily flick up and meet for the briefest time before both boys would become overwhelmed with the feeling of the other boy’s eyes on his own and promptly look away. Their eyes were locked when the phone vibrated again. They both jumped and looked away blushing.

  
Zayn opened the text and tilted it so they both could read it, “oh god is tht naill??” They both laughed. 

  
“No actually that wasn’t ‘naill,’” Niall said through gasping breaths. 

  
A moment later Zayn received another text, this one presumably sent by Louis, “Jesus Zayn you haven’t even been on the date for an hour yet and you already have young nialler out of his pants? It’s too soon to be sending those types of pictures- actually don’t ever send me those types of pictures.” 

  
“This is priceless,” Zayn said wiping a tear from his eye. He could feel people at the other tables glaring at them reproachfully but Zayn couldn’t be bothered to care, “Do it again, yeah? But this time I’ll get your face in the picture.” 

  
“Yes, Zayn, good idea!” Niall bent his elbow again and made a face that was almost too adorable, which sent Zayn’s stomach fluttering.

He took the picture and attached it to a text and captioned it, “yes its Niall! But not wat ur thinking u dirty perv!” Niall threw his head back laughing and Zayn took that as permission to send the text. A minute later he received a reply, which he again assumed was really from Louis. 

It simply said, “you fucking pricks.” 

  
They giggled some more at their own comedic genius before returning their attention back to their food. There was no reason for them to remain sitting so close together, but neither of them bothered to move back into place.

  
They were chatting casually when Zayn felt Niall’s foot bump into his own. Zayn automatically moved his foot away, thinking it was in the way. However one glance at Niall’s flushed face told Zayn that it had been a very purposeful action. He smiled warmly at Niall and rubbed his foot against the other boy’s. They continued to play footsie as they finished the meal. 

  
When the waitress brought them the check Zayn immediately reached for it. 

  
“Aw no Zayn you really don’t have to pay for me.”

  
“Shut up Niall. This is a date and I asked you out. I’m paying.” 

  
Zayn heard Niall mumble something that sounded like, “You shouldn’t tell your date to shut up.” Zayn bumped his shoulder against Niall’s and saw his expression immediately soften. 

  
As they stood up from the table to leave they passed the waitress who said cheerfully, “Happy Friday!” 

  
Niall smiled at Zayn and replied, “Isn’t it?” Zayn’s heart soared and he threw an arm around the younger boy’s back as they strode out of the restaurant.

\---

The cinema was only a few blocks away from the restaurant so the boys decided to walk. As they walked, their hands kept bumping against each other. Zayn wanted so badly to take the opportunity and hold Niall’s hand but he never did. He told himself that it was because there would be hell to pay if anyone recognized them but in reality it was because he didn’t have the courage to do so. Was hand holding appropriate on the first date? Normally he wouldn’t but this was _Niall_. They were such good friends and he liked him so much… But that also was a reason not to make the move because he was terrified of fucking this up. So he didn’t hold Niall’s hand, and soon enough they arrived.

Zayn let Niall choose the movie and he picked some comedy that he swore looked, “Absolutely fucking hilarious.” It wasn’t exactly what Zayn would usually want to see, but for Niall he would. 

 

When they entered the theater there was only about 6 other people. Zayn mentally noted that a practically empty theater would be great for snogging before he remembered that he was overwhelmed by the sheer thought of holding Niall’s hand. 

  
He followed Niall towards seats near the back of the theater. “Wow great choice,” he teased, “Looks like a really popular movie.”

  
“Shut it. And what’s wrong with an empty theater anyway?” Zayn wasn’t sure, but he thought Niall was implying the same thing he thought of before and that made him irrationally nervous. _What if Niall wants me to kiss him and I don’t? Maybe he’ll just make the move and kiss me. But what if I’m bad at it? Why did I ever think a movie would be a good idea?_ Zayn took a calming breath and told himself, _whatever is meant to happen will happen_. 

  
——

  
Zayn was right, the movie wasn’t very funny. It had some good one liners but on the whole it was quite boring. Maybe that was because he spent the majority of the movie watching Niall and not the screen, but whatever. 

  
Niall on the other hand thought the movie was hilarious. But what didn’t Niall find hilarious? He was laughing throughout the entire movie and Zayn loved watching the amusement spread across his face. He was pretty sure that when he did actually laugh it was because of Niall’s reactions and not the movie. Throughout the whole movie, Zayn continued to have the internal debate about whether or not to kiss Niall. He convinced himself not to since Niall was enjoying the movie so much, even though he really wanted to kiss the adorable blond. 

  
At one point, Niall laughed so hard that he fell against Zayn’s side. Zayn took the opportunity to wrap an arm around him. Niall didn’t move from Zayn’s embrace even after his giggles subsided. Zayn was happy to cuddle with Niall but he was saddened by the fact that he couldn’t watch his face light up every time something mildly funny happened. It was alright though because instead of seeing it, Zayn could feel it. When Niall laughed, his whole body would shake and he would bury his head in Zayn’s neck. Zayn was happy Niall had picked this terrible movie and even was happy that they weren’t snogging because he cherished the way that Niall’s laughter felt next to him. 

  
——

Zayn was upset when the movie ended because that meant that he would no longer be able to feel Niall or his amusement. 

  
As Niall stood up from his seat he asked, “Did you like it?” 

  
“Uhm,” Zayn didn’t know if he should tell him the truth, “I’m not gonna lie, no. I didn’t think it was that funny.” Niall made an appalled face like he couldn’t believe anyone didn’t find it funny. “S’alright though. I still enjoyed myself.” He smiled at Niall who beamed back at him. 

The car picked them up outside of the theater. On the way to his flat, Niall tried his best to convince Zayn how great the movie was. He basically just pointed out all the parts that he found hilarious. Niall would say, “But remember when…” and then start hysterically laughing, making whatever scene he was talking about impossible to comprehend. Zayn found himself laughing along, not because he suddenly realized how funny the movie was, but because Niall was being so entertaining. As he sat there laughing with Niall he realized that this was the best first date he had ever been on. He wished that it would never end, but all too soon the car was pulling up in front of Niall’s place. 

  
Niall got out of the car and Zayn followed. They both stopped outside of Niall’s door. 

  
“Thanks, Zayn. I had a great time.”

  
“Yeah, me too,” a silence fell between them so Zayn added, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” That should have been the cue to walk away, but Zayn couldn’t seem to move; he didn’t want the date to end. Plus, he couldn’t seem to figure out whether he could or should kiss Niall. 

  
It would be so easy, really. They were standing so close all he would need to do is lean a little bit closer to catch Niall’s lips. But there was something so complicated and difficult about performing that simple action. Right when he thought that he wouldn’t be able to do it and he would have to leave without finally kissing the soft lips that he had dreamed of, Niall took it upon himself to make the move and kiss Zayn. 

  
It started off as a simple kiss, not much more than a peck, but Zayn felt himself feeling dizzy as the kiss dragged on. Niall grabbed fistfuls of Zayn’s shirt and arched his body so they were pressed together. When they pulled away they’d were both panting and Niall still had a tight a grasp on Zayn’s shirt. 

  
“This is going to sound really suggestive, and I’m trying my best not to make it sound that way,” Niall wasn’t looking at Zayn as he spoke. He was staring at his hands on Zayn’s chest, “but do you want to stay the night? It’s just we both have to work together tomorrow anyway and we’ve had sleep overs before and I just… really don’t want to see you leave.” 

  
Zayn placed his finger under Niall’s chin and tilted his head up so he could place another kiss on his lips, “I’d love to stay.” 

\---

When they got inside of the flat Niall threw Zayn a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. He made up some excuse to leave the room so he wasn’t awkwardly staring at Zayn as he undressed. Zayn smirked to himself at Niall’s awkwardness. They had seen each other in their boxers plenty of times but of course things were different tonight. When Niall came back to change Zayn went to the bathroom to give him the same privacy. On his way back from the bathroom his phone rang. He was mortified when he saw that it was Louis. 

  
“Hello?”

  
“So?”

  
Zayn sighed, “What do you want Louis?”

  
“You can’t seriously not know what I want. How was the date? Did you kiss him?” Zayn could practically hear the cheeky smile on Louis’s face.

  
“Uhm no?” He replied not at all convincingly. 

  
“Zayn Malik you dirty little liar! You did didn’t you?” 

  
“Ok fine. Yes, we kissed.” Zayn said reluctantly. 

  
“Aww I’m so proud.”

  
“Yeah yeah.” 

  
Unfortunately, Niall picked that precise moment to call out, “Do you want something to eat?”

  
Zayn gulped loudly. The line was silent for a few seconds and then Louis said, “Zayn?”

  
“…Yeah Lou?”

  
“Was that Niall?”

  
“Uh yeah it was.” 

  
Niall yelled again, “Zayn do you want anything?”

  
Zayn groaned and then replied, “No thanks Niall.”

  
“Zayn where are you?” Louis asked. 

  
Zayn sighed, “At Niall’s”

  
“At Niall’s?!” Louis exclaimed, “But Zayn it’s barely even Friday anymore! It’s practically Saturday! I don’t think I give you enough credit. I mean it’s the first date and you’re already-“

  
“We’re not doing anything, Lou!” Zayn interjected, “I’m just spending the night here. I’ve done that before.”

  
“But never after a date.”

  
“Goodbye, Louis.” 

  
Zayn heard a fleeting, “Use protection!” as he pulled the phone away from his ear. 

  
When he returned to the bedroom he saw Niall standing timidly in the doorway.

  
“Was that Louis?” Zayn nodded. “And he knows you’re here?” He nodded again. “Shit did I blow it?”

  
Zayn shrugged, “He would have found out tomorrow anyway.” Niall nodded absentmindedly, still looking a little worried. Zayn closed the space between them and put both hands on Niall’s face before pulling him into a kiss. “Forget about Louis. Let’s just go to bed, yeah?”

  
They both climbed into Niall’s bed and Niall rested his head on Zayn’s chest. Zayn couldn’t believe that he was right in thinking that Niall would fit so perfectly cuddled up next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Are you liking it so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall make their relationship official.

Zayn and Niall continued to go on dates for a few more weeks. Most of their main dates took place on Fridays. Not on purpose of course, ok maybe a little on purpose. It was a sort of unspoken truth that Fridays were a big deal for them. They had a few small dates on other days throughout each week in which they would grab lunch together, stay home and watch movies, and often took advantage of any secluded area they could find. There were many nights when they simply didn’t want to say goodbye so they would end up spending the night together like they did after their first date. 

  
On one Friday Zayn and Niall spent a lazy night at Zayn’s place. Zayn was lying on his couch and Niall was lying on top of him with his head resting on his chest. Neither of them had a shirt on, their shirts often were discarded when they were alone. Zayn loved the way that Niall’s slightly smaller form fit so comfortably on top of his and loved how when he looked down all he could see was a mess of bleach blond hair. Niall began tracing slow circles across Zayn’s torso. Zayn found the soft touches comforting. Niall’s hand reached Zayn’s chest tattoo and he thumbed over it. Zayn noted that Niall had a habit of doing that. 

  
As Niall continued to trace the tattoo he said, “Zayn?”

  
“Yeah, babe?”

  
Niall remained silent for another moment before saying, “I know that we’ve been dating for a while now but I feel like neither of us really knows what to call this because we’re afraid of saying the wrong thing. And I think that it’s about time that one of us mans up and asks so,” he took another long pause. Zayn was pretty sure that he didn’t breath during that time, and he was also pretty sure that Niall noticed. Finally Niall finished his thought, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

  
“Yes.” The word left Zayn’s lips the second Niall finished talking, maybe even a second before. He had never been more sure of anything in his life. 

  
Niall tilted his head to look up at Zayn, his eyes sparkling brightly. Zayn was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that he could now call such a beautiful creature his boyfriend. Niall was his, he was Niall’s, and he couldn’t be happier. 

  
Zayn gripped Niall’s waist firmly and slid him farther up his body so the younger lads head was hanging above his. They sort of just smiled at each other, soaking in the moment. Zayn leaned his head up and pecked his _boyfriend_ ’s lips quickly. When he pulled back Niall was still beaming. He ducked his head down and started peppering Zayn’s face with quick kisses, causing Zayn to smile wide, his eyes crinkling. Niall leaned back for a brief moment before kissing Zayn’s lips passionately. Zayn wrapped his arms tightly around Niall’s back, keeping their bodies flush against each other. Niall had one hand on Zayn’s chest and the other on his neck, fingers just brushing his jaw. A warm feeling fluttered in Zayn's stomach. It didn’t take long for the kiss to really get heated. As Zayn’s tongue wrestled with Niall’s he couldn’t believe that he had been scared to kiss him only a few weeks prior. Now it was so natural. 

Niall broke away from the kiss to place more kisses on Zayn’s jaw. This time sloppier and more sensual. He continued kissing down to Zayn’s neck, sucking on it softly. Zayn felt his breathing deepen and dug his fingers into Niall’s back. When Niall nipped quickly at his neck Zayn involuntarily bucked his hips up. Zayn could have sworn that he felt a smile playing on Niall’s lips the next time he returned them to his skin. When Niall finished focusing on Zayn’s neck, Zayn flipped them over swiftly so he was on top of Niall. He looked down at him and was awestruck by his perfection. Zayn loved every one of Niall’s perfect features. 

  
Zayn loved Niall’s soft, pale skin which was at that moment flushed a brilliant shade of pink. He loved his bright blue eyes, his little nose and his crooked smile. He thought that Niall was adorable but he also thought that there was something so sexual about him. The combination drove Zayn crazy. Even at that very moment Zayn couldn’t decide if the sight before him made him want to coo or rip the rest of Niall’s clothes off. 

  
Zayn settled for kissing Niall again, an appropriate alternative to both of those actions. He was holding himself up, worried that he might crush the slightly smaller boy but Niall was arching his back up into him, desperate for contact. Zayn eased his body down closer to Niall’s. In the process of doing so Zayn unintentionally rubbed their erections together. Niall moaned deliciously against Zayn’s mouth. Zayn tentatively repeated the action and was pleased by both Niall’s response and his own pleasure. Rubbing against Niall felt amazing but Zayn only did so a few more times before slowing to a stop. They had always only kissed before and Zayn wasn’t quite sure what else would be acceptable in the beginning stages of their relationship. 

  
However, when Zayn’s motions ceased Niall groaned, “Don’t stop,” before thrusting his hips up into Zayn’s. Zayn happily obliged and recommenced his actions. They kissed at first until they were both panting too much to keep their lips connected. At that point Zayn rested his forehead against Niall’s until they both embarrassingly enough came in their pants. Zayn collapsed next to Niall, exhausted.  
He said through heavy breaths, “We should probably go get cleaned up.” Niall made a noncommittal sound and buried his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep on the couch. 

  
—-- 

  
The next morning Zayn was woken up by Niall, his hair was dripping wet and he smelled of Zayn’s favorite shampoo. 

  
“Babe, you’ve got to get up. We have to leave in an hour and I know how long it takes you to get ready.” Zayn pulled Niall by the waist onto the couch. 

  
“No,” he whined, “Can’t we just stay here forever?” Niall pecked him once before struggling out of his embrace. When he was finally back on his feet he pulled Zayn off of the couch and pushed him off in the direction of the bathroom. 

  
“No. Now go shower and get ready. And be quick!” 

  
Zayn actually got ready fairly quick thanks to Niall constantly hurrying him along. The car was only outside for a few minutes when they emerged from the flat. Louis was the only one in the van and his smug expression made Zayn nervous. 

  
“Well, well, well. Look who’s here. It’s the _boyfriends_!” Zayn’s head snapped around to look at Niall, whose eyes were blown wide in shock. 

  
“You told him?!” Zayn accused. 

  
“No… I told Liam,” Niall replied sheepishly. 

  
“Wow. I guess Liam really can’t keep a secret.”

  
“ _Secret_? I didn’t know our relationship was supposed to be a _secret_.” Niall looked hurt that Zayn would even suggest such a thing. 

  
“No not a secret… I just didn’t want Louis to know.”

  
“I am very offended by that,” Louis said hotly, “I have been nothing but supportive of you two!”

  
“All you do is make fun of us,” Zayn countered. 

  
“Well that’s how I show my support! Now tell me, who asked who? Who cried? Where were you? What were you wearing? Nothing?”

  
“You’re way too involved,” Niall said. 

  
“These are things I need to know!” Louis sighed dramatically before continuing, “It was on a Friday. Isn’t that just lovely? I bet you planned that didn’t you?” 

  
Niall blushed, “No…”

  
“Wow, Niall. You just answered about half of those questions with that one simple response.”

  
Niall groaned and leaned into Zayn, “I get why you didn’t want him to know.” Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall.

 

"Don't worry, baby. He's just jealous." 

 

Louis scoffed, "I am not jealous."

 

"Then you wouldn't mind if we..." Zayn started kissing Niall. Purposely making it look sloppy and obnoxious. 

 

"Save that shit for next Friday," Louis huffed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis was in fact jealous. This became quite apparent two weeks later.

Louis was in fact jealous. This became quite apparent two weeks later. 

"Hey Zayn. Are you free tonight? I thought maybe we could hang out. Like we used to," Louis asked hopeful even though he knew the answer would be the same as it had been for the past two months.

 

"Sorry Lou I can't. I have plans with Niall."  _What a surprise_ , Louis thought. 

 

"Right I forgot it's Friday and all you two care about on Fridays is each other. You could care less about the rest of us," Louis snapped.

 

"Do you have a problem, Louis?" Zayn asked defensively.

 

"No, but you do! You only care about Niall now and you couldn't give a shit about the rest of us!" Zayn was shocked at how quickly things escalated. One second Louis was asking him a simple question and the next he was shouting at him. Zayn couldn't figure out why Louis was so upset. He always made fun of them but Zayn always thought he was joking. He never thought that Louis actually didn't want Zayn to be with Niall. But here Louis was screaming at Zayn for wanting to see him.

 

"I care about all of you! I just would like to spend time with my _boyfriend_!" Zayn emphasized the last word and he saw Louis tense up and somehow look even angrier than before. 

 

Louis took a few calming breaths before spitting back through clenched teeth, "Your boyfriend is more important to you than your friends?" Zayn was caught off guard because that's not what he said. At least it certainly was not what he meant.

 

"Don't twist my words Lou! You know I care about all of you!"

 

"Do you? I hadn't noticed. You make such an effort with us how could I miss it!" Zayn honestly could not figure out where Louis's anger was coming from. He spent plenty of time with all of the lads. They worked together every single day and they always goofed off together. Sure maybe he spent a little more time cuddling with Niall than running around being an idiot with Louis but its not like he completely stopped doing that. 

 

"I make an effort!" Zayn shouted back indignantly. 

 

"Oh really?" Louis's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Zayn was afraid of what would come next. "Tell me Zayn, when was the last time we hung out?" 

 

"We hung out all day today!"

 

"Don't pull that bullshit! We were working all day! We goofed off a bit, when you weren't snogging Niall, but that is not the same as hanging out!"

 

"Well last Saturday we all went bowling together."

 

Louis laughed harshly, "That is not what I'm talking about at all. Wow, Zayn. You really are clueless."  

 

"Look if you have something to say then say it, yeah? Don't keep it to yourself and then get mad when I don't know what you're talking about!" 

 

Louis shook his head and said exasperated, "If you honestly don't know why I'm upset, me telling you will not fix the situation. You'll still be a selfish prick." That really hurt Zayn because Louis was his best friend and he never wanted to make him angry. Plus he still for the life of him could not figure out what had made Louis so upset. All Zayn knew was that it had something to do with Niall 

 

That is what lead Zayn to shout back, "It's not my fault that you're not in a relationship!" Louis looked offended and completely appalled that Zayn would even go there. 

 

" _Excuse_ me?" 

 

"You heard me! Don't get mad at me because you're jealous of what Niall and I have!" 

ME

"You're fucking kidding me right? You think I'm jealous of your relationship?" 

 

"Well aren't you?" Zayn retorted, now a little unsure of his assumption. 

 

"You're an arse, Zayn."

 

Louis stalked off still fuming. Zayn was left confused, angry, and a little hurt. He still had absolutely no idea why Louis was so frustrated with him.  He leaned against the wall and slid down it until he hit the groun. He buried his head in his hands and tried fruitlessly to make sense of the exchange that just took place. 

 

"Hey." Zayn didn't even need to look up to recognize Liam's familiar voice. _Of course_ Liam had come to rectify the situation. Even though Zayn knew Liam was only trying to help he still felt some residual frustration which lead him to snap at Liam, "If you just came over to yell at me you can save it." 

 

Liam sighed and sat himself next to Zayn, "I'm not going to yell at you." Zayn finally removed his head from his hands and looked at Liam. 

 

"Good. Then can you tell me why Louis just did because I honestly can't figure out why my best friend is mad at me." Zayn's eyes stung as the realization sunk in that he had actually unintentionally upset his best friend. Liam pulled Zayn to cuddle against him. Zayn's eyes threatened to water so he sniffed once loudly in an effort to hold the tears back. 

 

"He's not mad, he's just upset. He misses you." Zayn watched as Louis talked animatedly with Harry, clearly trying to appear normal and act as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. He could see the concern on Harry's face and knew that he was asking about what had just happened. Once Louis had presumably brushed it off as nothing Harry's worried gaze fell on Zayn and Liam huddled on the floor. 

 

Zayn sniffed again before saying, "How can he miss me I see him every day."

 

Liam let out a long exasperated breath but took another moment to calm himself before explaining, "That's not the same though. Before you started dating Niall you and Louis used to hang out all the time, just the two of you. Now you're either too busy with Niall to see Lou at all or you're hanging out with all of us. You never have any purely Zayn and Louis time anymore." Of course Liam made perfect sense, Liam always made sense, but Zayn was still so hurt and upset that he didn't want things to make sense. 

 

"Who cares if I'm a little busy? We shouldn't need to hang out all the time to stay friends."

 

"You also don't need to spend time with Niall all the time to stay a couple."

 

"That's different!"

 

"Is it though?" And of course it wasn't really any different but Zayn still didn't want to think rationally. 

 

"He's my boyfriend! I have to put more effort towards him!"

 

"More, yes. But that doesn't mean you have to ignore your friends." That's when Zayn heard the bitterness in Liam's tone. He wasn't just ignoring his best friend, he was ignoring all of his friends. 

 

Zayn sniffed once more and then mumbled, "Sorry."

 

"S'alright mate. I'm not going to yell at you. I understand how hard it is to balance a relationship and your friendships."

 

"Why can't Louis understand that?"

 

"Like I said, he just misses you. Try to make some time for him, yeah?"

 

"Yeah I'll try but why does he want to hang out tonight? He of all people knows that Fridays are our thing!"

 

"Maybe it will mean even more to him if you could make time for him on a Friday though."

 

"Yeah. I'll need to talk to Niall but I can try. Thanks, Liam."

 

"No problem Zayn. I hate to see my boys fighting." He rubbed Zayn's shoulder reassuringly before standing up to leave. Before Zayn could call Niall over or even let him know that he needed to talk to him the blond lad was next to him, occupying the place Liam had just vacated. 

 

"Are you ok, Zayn?" Niall's eyes were wide and he was nervously searching Zayn's face. 

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He tried to smile at Niall but he was pretty sure his expression looked more like a grimace. 

 

"No you're not. You and Louis were screaming at each other and then you were crying with Liam! Babe, tell me what's going on!" Niall's voice was pleading. Zayn couldn't believe how worried Niall was. It felt good to know that someone cared about him that much. 

 

"Kiss me."

 

"Zayn," Niall said exasperated, "Tell me what's going on."

 

"I will. But kiss me first," Zayn begged. He watched Niall's eyes flick down quickly to look at his lips. Niall bit his lip and Zayn knew that he was trying to resist the urge to kiss him.

 

"Zayn..." Niall said hesitantly. Zayn knew Niall's defenses were falling. He purposefully wet his lips. Seconds later Niall's lips were crashing against them. Zayn grasped desperately at Niall, needing to feel as much of him as possible. It was silly, but the thought of not spending a Friday together made Zayn feel like he was losing Niall. When they pulled back they were both breathless and looked disheveled.  It was a surprising that one kiss could leave them with crumpled clothes and tousled hair. 

 

Niall patted Zayn's chest and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth trying to calm his breathing before saying, "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

 

"Yeah, it's nothing major. Louis is just angry because he thinks I'm ignoring all of my friends. Liam thinks it's because he misses me and he's probably right."

 

"But you see him all the time," Niall said confused. 

 

"That's what I said! But Liam said it's because we never hang out just the two of us so I wanted to start putting aside some more time for him." 

 

Niall nodded his head, "Totally understandable. We've been spending lots of time together I think we could spare a day here and there for other people." 

 

"Exactly. Now here's the thing, Liam suggested that I try to fit Louis in today." Zayn saw Niall's face fall and he regretted mentioning it right away.

 

"But we have a date tonight. It's... Friday." 

 

"I know baby but Louis's my best friend. I don't want him to be angry with me." Zayn begged Niall with his eyes. Niall could only look into his eyes for a few seconds before he had to look away. 

 

He sighed and then said, "Alright but only because it's Louis. It would be different if it was anyone else but we can miss one Friday for Lou." Zayn hugged Niall. 

 

"Thanks, Ni. I'm so sorry that I have to cancel but thanks for being so understanding." He pulled back and kissed Niall once before saying, "I'm going to go talk to Louis." Zayn stood up and walked over to where Louis was moping by himself, doing something on his phone. 

 

"Hey Lou!" He glared at Zayn before returning his attention back to his phone. "Beer, video games, and bad movies. Just you and me at mine tonight, yeah?"

 

"Fine," Louis said trying his best to sound uninterested but the slight upturn of his mouth was impossible to miss.

 

"I'm sorry, Louis."

 

"Yeah sorry for yelling at you. Don't worry, I'll let you get back to Niall before the days over so you won't miss out on the whole Friday."

 

"Thanks, mate."

 

"Don't mention it. I just really don't want to watch either of you explode because you can't do whatever it is that you do on Fridays."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first "I love you" and first "I hate you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I made this clear enough but it's two parts and they're on two different nights. Both of them are on Fridays but about a week or two in between.

 

Nearly every one of their firsts happened on Fridays. First date, first kiss, first "Mom, Dad meet my boyfriend", first "I love you" and first "I hate you" as well. 

 

They had been dating for three months when one night Niall and Zayn were laying in Niall's bed. Zayn was running his hands softly through Niall's hair. The blond was on the verge of sleep; the only thing anchoring him to consciousness was Zayn's firm but gentle touch. 

 

Zayn was watching his hands as they brushed through Niall's soft locks. He loved the way his brown roots appeared when he shuffled the strands just right. He also loved the feel of his hair. It was mostly soft but a little dry in some areas due to the constant bleaching. Zayn didn't understand why Niall put his hair through so much but he loved it and couldn't imagine Niall with dark hair. Niall could probably pull off any color, but he would just look so different. The light color matched his bright personality that Zayn loved so much.

 

Zayn loved a lot about Niall. 

 

He loved his bright blue eyes, which were currently trying desperately to remain open but sleep was dragging them closed. 

 

He loved his plump pink lips, which were hanging slightly open revealing Niall'scrooked teeth. 

 

Zayn loved those imperfect teeth, too. They were as different as Niall and they added to his already cute persona. 

 

Zayn moved his hand from Niall's hair and slid it onto his bare torso. He began running his fingers gently up and down his sides, tracing shapes against his skin as he went. 

 

Zayn loved Niall's pale skin and how well it contrasted with his own darker skin. His skin was so pure unlike his own inked body which reminded him of how much he loved when Niall would lose himself while tracing his tattoos. 

 

Zayn loved when Niall was quiet like that but he also loved how easily excitable he was. There were times when Niall was a bounding ball of energy that Zayn couldn't help but sit back and watch smiling to himself because he couldn't believe that he had snagged such an adorable boyfriend. 

 

There were so many levels of Niall and Zayn loved each and every one of them. 

 

He loved everything about Niall. 

 

_He loved Niall._

"I love you," he whispered without giving it another thought. He was sure, so completely sure. Niall's eyes snapped open no longer drooping with fatigue. 

 

"What?" He asked incredulously. 

 

"I said I l-love you," Zayn replied now a little worried that he may have said it too soon. His worries were quickly erased when Niall lunged forward, kissing him intensely.

 

When Niall pulled back he said with a face splitting grin, "I love you, too."

 

\---

 

"I hate you! I _hate_ you!" Niall screamed, on the verge of tears, "Just leave me alone!"

 

Niall's words cut deep. How could he hate Zayn? What did he do? And Zayn still couldn't figure out why Niall had been sulking all day which was the very reason why Zayn had been pestering him enough to lead to this fight. 

 

"I just want to help." Zayn said, his voice sounding strikingly weak after Niall's outburst. 

 

"Well you can't so leave already!"  Niall actually attempted to shove Zayn towards the door this time but Zayn stood his ground. 

 

"Baby, please just tell me what's wrong."

 

"Don't 'baby' me. Ugh I hate you so much! Leave me alone!"

 

"Niall..."

 

"Zayn," Niall's voice cracked. His tears were dangerously close to falling, "please. Just go."

 

"I can't leave you like this!" He spread his arms and attempted to engulf Niall in a hug but the blond was too fed up. He pushed Zayn hard in the chest forcing him to stumble out of the bedroom door. 

 

"Go!" Niall shouted, slamming the door in Zayn's face. An eery silence fell in the apartment. Zayn felt miserable. Logically he knew that whatever had upset Niall probably had nothing to do with him but he couldn't help feeling guilty for not preventing this devastating event. Niall's harsh words were still rebounding around his head. ' _I hate you... I hate you... I hate you_.' Zayn wanted to cry because even if he wasn't the reason why Niall was originally upset, he was the reason why Niall was angry. He knew that Niall wanted him to leave but Zayn couldn't bring himself to do that, he couldn't possibly leave with Niall hating him. Zayn ended up sitting against the wall, resting his head against his own shoulder, and falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

 

When Zayn woke up the next morning he found himself covered in a blanket. Zayn smiled, knowing that Niall must have cooled down significantly. Zayn made his way into the kitchen where he found Niall drinking a cup of tea.

 

"Sorry that you slept on the floor, but you could have gone home like I told you to and slept in your own bed." Niall voice was still slightly cold but it didn't hold nearly as much anger as the night before. 

 

"Suppose I also could have just slept on your couch." 

 

"Why didn't you?" Niall narrowed his eyes as if Zayn slept on the cold, hard ground with some sort of hidden motive. 

 

Zayn shrugged, "I wanted to stay as close to you as possible. It didn't feel right leaving and the couch never even crossed my mind." Niall's expression softened a little so Zayn thought that it might be safe to press on. He gently took Niall's hand in his own, "Can you please tell me what I did wrong?"

 

Niall sighed, "You didn't do anything. Well not at first. You weren't the reason why I was upset but you just kept pressing and pressing and I got so frustrated."

 

"I was trying to help. I wanted to know what was wrong so I could help fix the problem."

 

"I know but I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to try and forget about it but you kept bringing it back up."

 

"What should I have done?"

 

"You should have held me. Just held me. And waited until I was ready to tell you what was wrong." Zayn understood how this might help Niall but he couldn't imagine staying quiet if Niall was ever as upset as he was the previous day. 

 

"I'll try that. How about now? Are you ready to talk yet?" Niall shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears. Zayn smiled sadly and pulled Niall by his hand into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled Niall on to his lap. Niall curled up and Zayn couldn't believe how small he really was. Zayn wrapped one arm around Niall's back and his other hand held his legs. Niall buried his head in the crook of Zayn's neck. Zayn could feel his body shaking and knew that he was silently crying. They sat like that for a while before Zayn couldn't stand the silence any longer. 

 

"Niall baby?" Niall sniffled in response, "Can you please talk to me now?"

 

There was a moment of silence and then Niall said, "I don't actually hate you, you know?"

 

"Yeah, baby. I know."  

 

Niall lifted his head off of Zayn's shoulder, "I love you, Zayn."

 

"I love you, too." Before Zayn knew what was happening Niall was kissing him. He was thrown off by the sudden contact. He knew that Niall was trying to avoid talking and that he really should stop him but what harm would come from kissing for a minute? 

 

Except it lasted much longer than a minute. The kiss was dizzying. Zayn was losing himself in the feel of Niall's mouth. Soon enough he was gripping Niall tightly, pulling him impossibly closer. Niall shifted positions so he was now straddling Zayn. Zayn didn't want to stop, hell he even wanted things to go farther, but he had to finally get Niall talking. With a great deal of self control Zayn removed his lips from Niall's. 

 

"Niall, we have to talk about this." Niall mischievously sucked on Zayn's neck. He almost gave in and let Niall use his mouth for this more pleasurable use but he knew that talking  was more important. "Niall," he said sternly. Niall sighed knowing that his tactic was failing. 

 

He settled back into Zayn's lap and said sadly, "I just really miss home." 

 

Zayn let out a relieved chuckle, "That's it?" Niall punched Zayn's arm, which surprisingly hurt a lot. 

 

"Shut it. I'm really upset."

 

"I know right sorry. I'm just relieved that it wasn't something worse. It's ok to be homesick. We all feel that way."

 

"It's different though. Your home and your family are in the country. Mine aren't. If you ever really missed them they could drive down here in a day. I don't have that and it's really been getting to me." Zayn pulled Niall closer, hooking his head under his chin. 

 

"When was the last time you saw them?"

 

"Four months ago but I haven't been home for 6 months."

 

"Wow." Zayn's family had come to visit just last month and he had been home at least 3 times in the past 6 months. He could completely see why Niall would feel so homesick. "Niall baby I'm sorry. I know it's not the same but we're your family now too. If you ever really miss your family just let us know and we'll do our best to get your mind off of it."

 

"Thanks, Zayn."

 

"You're welcome, Ni. And I'm sorry about last night."

 

"S'alright I'm sorry, too. And Zayn?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thanks for staying."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I take so long to write each chapter I'm just so busy! And I'm actually starting to work on another fic as well

3 months into their relationship and Zayn and Niall became much more comfortable with each other. In private they were all over each other and in public they were only slightly more reserved. If they didn't have to maintain their image for the press they probably would be all over each other all the time. But Zayn and Niall happened to be two members of a famous boy band so Zayn and Niall couldn't exactly be _zaynandniall_. However they maintained some intimacy in public. They smiled warmly at each other quite often, they cuddled, and they even dropped an "I love you" every now and then. These actions went by virtually unnoticed thanks to the fact that this is normal behavior for the entire band. Zayn has definitely told every single member that he loves them both on and off camera. It's true, he does. Just not in the same way that he loves Niall.

 

Everything was fine, really. They could deal with holding back some of their affections in front of fans, and paparazzi, and interviewers, and what felt like everyone else. But when they could share a few stolen moments alone in a closet or bathroom things got heated. Well, they are teenagers so that is to be expected. But they had to hide all day, forced not to touch each other, so when they finally had that freedom again it was nearly impossible to contain themselves. They of course indulged in this freedom in the comfort of their own flats but they also did in their friends flats as well because their friends knew about them anyway and once again, _teenagers._

They were all hanging out at Louis flat one night. They were all lounging around just talking. Niall was sitting in Zayn's lap with his head resting on his shoulder. Zayn had one hand on Niall's hip, his finger was slipped just under his shirt, rubbing circles into his skin. Niall would every so often place a kiss unexpectedly to Zayn's neck. Each time Zayn would bite his lip and try his absolute hardest to pay attention to the conversation.

  
They both tried to socialize, they really did but it's hard to pay attention when your boyfriend is... well there really. That's all it really took for them to be distracted. They ended up staring at each other hungrily, the only thing that held them back was their attempt at curtesy towards their friends.

  
"Oh go on already!" Louis snapped. Zayn and Niall turned their attention back to the other lads.

  
"What?" Zayn asked.

  
"Go on use my bedroom. Get it over with so you can stop ignoring us!"

  
"No, Louis you don't have to-. We weren't-." Zayn tried to search for an explanation but everything fell flat.

  
They sat in silence for a moment and then Niall piped up, "Thanks, Lou!" He jumped off of Zayn's lap and pulled him towards the bedroom. Zayn shot Louis an apologetic look but really, he did offer.

  
"Yeah yeah yeah. If you get any spunk on my bedding you're hand washing it!"

  
"Relax, Louis. We swallow. There won't be a mess!" Niall called back. Zayn was mortified. It was true but no one needed to know that.

  
"There's such a thing as too much information!" Liam replied sounding disgusted.

  
\----

  
When they reached Louis's bedroom they were alone for the first time all day. Zayn placed his hands on Niall's waist and rested their foreheads against each other.

  
"I've been dying to kiss you all day." Niall whispered. Zayn leaned in and kissed him because he had been not so patiently waiting as well.

  
He pulled back after a brief moment and said, "Why did you have to mention that to everyone?"

  
Niall laughed, "Oh come on I was just making a joke."

  
"But it wasn't a joke. It's true. And Liam's right that was too much information."

  
"Ok babe I'm sorry. Please kiss me already."

  
Zayn jokingly sighed and then said, "Fine..." He connected their lips again.

  
Niall placed one hand on Zayn's back and the other on the back of Zayn's neck. The unexpected skin to skin contact sent shivers through Zayn's body. He used his hold on the Niall's hips to pull his body in closer. When their bodies touched Zayn could feel that they were both desperately hard. He rutted their hips together once and felt Niall's breath catch. Zayn smirked as he maneuvered them over to the bed. He fell back with Niall on top of him. They kissed for another minute until Niall was pulling away to undo Zayn's jeans. He slid them down just enough to let Zayn's dick spring free. They were a bit hurried since they knew their friends were waiting for them. Niall flicked his tongue a few times over the head before sucking it in to his mouth. They had yet to have sex but blow jobs had become fairly routine. It may have been routine, but Zayn still was overwhelmed at how amazing Niall's mouth felt wrapped around his cock. He tangled his fingers through Niall's hair and chanced a glance down at him. Bad idea. Niall's cheeks were flushed and his mouth was pink and slick with spit. His piercing blue eyes locked with Zayn's and it was all too much. He threw his head back and attempted to regain his composure.

Niall kept sucking until he was breathless. He pulled off but kept working Zayn's shaft with his hands. He leaned forward and kissed Zayn's heart tattoo. Zayn bucked up into Niall's hands.

  
"Niall..." Zayn moaned, "I'm close."

  
Niall replaced his mouth and bobbed his head quickly. Zayn tightened his grip on Niall's hair and came with a loud moan. Niall slid Zayn's dick out of his mouth and moved up to kiss him.

  
Zayn slid a hand between them to palm Niall and said, "Your turn," making Niall groan in anticipation. They flipped over so Zayn was on top and continued to kiss.

  
"Zayn..." Niall said growing antsy.

  
"What?" Zayn asked feigning innocence but smirking into the kiss.

  
"Come on already. The lads are waiting."

  
Zayn huffed and broke the kiss to look down at Niall. "But you look so hot when you're this desperate."

  
" _Zayn_."

  
"Ok fine," he kissed him quickly and then added, "You look pretty hot when I'm sucking you off too."

  
Niall blushed bright red but retorted, "Well get on with it then."

  
Zayn connected their lips again as he rushed to release Niall's dick. He grasped it and worked it with his hands as they continued to kiss. When Niall pulled away panting Zayn placed a few open mouth kisses to his neck before finally moving down to suck his cock. Zayn lifted his gaze to watch Niall and he wasn't disappointed. The blond had his head thrown back, his face was bright pink, and he was biting his lip in a desperate attempt to not make a sound.

  
When Niall looked down at Zayn and caught his gaze he whispered a strangled, "Zayn..."

  
"C'mon baby," Zayn said in a husky tone, "scream for me."

  
"Oh Zayn," Niall moaned a little louder before catching himself and adding, "What about the others? They'll hear."

  
"So. Let them listen," He gave Niall a devilish smile before starting to blow him again. He deep throated causing Niall to grab fistfuls of sheets and arch his back.

  
"Oh god yes Zayn!" He yelled. Zayn kept sucking until Niall came shouting his name. Once he finished, Zayn moved back up to cuddle Niall.

  
"Mmm babe we have head back out there," Niall mumbled.

  
"No," Zayn said, burying his head in Niall's neck, "Can't we just stay here forever?"

  
Niall laughed, "I think Louis's going to want his bed back."

  
"Then he shouldn't have offered it."

  
"Come _on_ ," Niall extracted himself from Zayn's limbs and climbed off the bed, "We have to go!"

  
"No!" Zayn whined. Niall tugged him off of the bed.

  
" _Yes_. Now let's go. Zip up and try to straighten your hair a bit. It's kind of everywhere."

  
Zayn groaned, "Fix it for me, baby?"

  
Niall rolled his eyes but happily helped his boyfriend. Once they straightened up they returned to the living room.

  
Louis looked at them appalled, "Niall-. I never thought-. I can't believe-. You were so _loud._ "

  
Niall's face flushed, "What can I say? Zayn's good."

  
"Way too much information," Louis said crinkling his nose.

  
"Then don't bring it up!"

  
"Then don't be so loud!"

  
"Blame Zayn!"

  
"I blame both of you!"

  
"Hey," Zayn said indignantly, "it's your fault for offering your room."

  
"Well you didn't have to go and scream like that!"

  
"Trust me, Niall has screamed way loader than that," Zayn said with a smirk causing Niall's face to flush impossibly pinker and the other three boys to all look disgusted.

  
"Have you quite finished?" Louis asked.

  
"Not quite actually. Mind if we head back into your room?" Niall joked.

  
"Oh my god!" Liam exclaimed, burying his head in his hands, "Can we please talk about something else?"

  
"Honestly I don't know what we expected inviting them over on a Friday," Harry stated.

  
"I'm not going to lie, they're doing a lot better than I thought they would," said Louis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's have a week off and Niall decides to spend it at home in Ireland. Will Zayn be able to handle being without Niall for that long?

"But why do you have to go?"

  
"Zayn," Niall said exasperated, "you of all people know how much I miss home."

  
"I know, I know. I don't actually expect you to stay but we finally have a week off and I just want to spend it with you." Zayn was laying on the bed and watched as Niall packed his suitcase. He had a strong urge to yank every neatly packed article of clothing out and throw them across the room.

  
"I wish we could too babe but I need to see my family."

  
"Why does it have to be for a whole week though?" Zayn hated how whiny he sounded but it was hard not to be.

  
"I don't always get the opportunity to go home and now that I have it I want to spend as much time as possible there."

  
"You're leaving on Friday..." Zayn tried without success to not sound as disappointed as he really was. Niall stopped packing and looked at Zayn. It was clear to him that Zayn was upset. He crawled onto the bed and rested his head on Zayn's chest.

  
"I hate it too but just think, I leave this Friday which means I'll be coming home next Friday. This week we'll be sad but next week we'll be unbelievably happy."

  
Zayn kissed the top of Niall's head and said what he was fearing the most, "I don't know what to do without you for that long."

  
Niall squeezed Zayn tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much."

  
"Can't I just come with you?"

  
Niall laughed, "No you idiot you have to see your own family."

  
Zayn huffed, "Why can't I do both?"

  
"Because our homes are in two different countries."

  
"Oh yeah. But I really want to see where you grew up and hang out with your family in your actual home."

  
"I know, babe. Not this time but sometime soon, I promise."

  
"I can't wait."

\---

  
Friday morning Zayn dropped Niall off at the airport. They had to share their lovey dovey goodbyes, which included one very long snog, at home. They wouldn't be able to properly say goodbye in the middle of a crowded airport. Nonetheless Zayn insisted on dropping Niall off. They were currently locked in a tight embrace, neither lad wanting to let go. They whispered how much they loved each other before finally separating.

  
"I'll text you constantly," Niall said.

  
Zayn nodded, "And Skype me as much as possible, yeah? I need to see your pretty little face."

  
"Of course," Niall agreed, wanting to kiss Zayn one last time. He had to settle with hugging him once more briefly before heading towards security. "Love ya!" He called one last time before parting ways. While waiting in line he received a text from Zayn that read, "miss u already xx"

  
Niall texted back, "was gonna tell you your an idiot but i miss you too :("

  
\---

  
Niall texted Zayn every opportunity he could but it was hard to find time to Skype. Finally Tuesday night they were able to.

  
Zayn received the request and eagerly accepted it. He was giddy with anticipation as he waited for the video to load. When it finally did it showed a messy room with clothes thrown everywhere and a Derby flag on the wall, but no Niall.

  
"Niall?"

  
Niall popped up from just under the camera and screamed. His sudden appearance made Zayn jump.

  
"Fuck Niall," Zayn said clutching his chest, "You scared the shit out of me!" Niall slipped out of view again as he fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably. "Get back up here you twat I haven't seen your face in four days! I miss it so much."

  
Niall remained on the ground until his giggling subsided. He got up, sat in his chair, and said seriously, "I've missed your's so much, too."

  
They both stared at the pixelated images of each other for a minute. Zayn noticed Niall's eyes travel downward and rest on his bare chest. He rolled his eyes, "Guess you missed my chest as well then?"

  
"Yes," Niall said and then involuntarily licked his lips, "Jesus, Zayn. I miss it but do you have to go and flaunt it in my face when I can't touch it?"

  
Zayn chuckled, "I'm sorry I was getting ready for bed when you sent the request. I didn't want to waist any precious time looking for a pesky shirt." Niall nodded, still transfixed by Zayn's chest. "Would you like me to put a shirt on so you won't be distracted anymore?" Niall's eyes snapped back up and he shook his head frantically. Zayn laughed, "Then why don't you do me the same favor and take your's off as well."

  
"Anything for you babe." Niall grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Zayn hungrily took in the view of Niall's chest. Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea when he couldn't be there to ravish it.

  
Zayn took a minute to clear his head and then asked, "So, how've you been?"

  
"Great! It's nice to see my family again and be home. I hung out with the lads a bit, told them about you. They ragged on me for a while but they're happy for us." Niall started to go into great detail about all that he did in the last four days. Zayn listened intently, happy to hear his boyfriend's voice for the first time in days. "So what have you been up to, babe?"

  
"Oh nothing much just hung around here. I'm going to Bradford for a few days tomorrow." Truthfully, "nothing much" was very literal. Zayn had no idea what to do with himself without Niall around. He was bored out of his mind but also feeling too mopey to hang out with the rest of the boys.

  
"Have you been staying entertained without me?"

  
"Totally!" Zayn hated that he was lying but he didn't want Niall to know how miserable he was.

Unfortunately, Louis chose that exact moment to barge into Zayn's apartment yelling, "Zayn get your lazy bum out of bed and stop moping! You need a distraction from the fact that Niall's gone so we're going clubbing!" Zayn groaned knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up the "I'm doing fine without you" act any longer. Louis entered the bedroom and stopped short when he saw Zayn shirtless and an equally bare chested Niall on his computer screen. "Whoa what did I just walk in on?"

  
"Nothing Lou. We're just chatting," Zayn said.

  
"Maybe now! Were you like having virtual sex or something?" Louis sounded genuinely disgusted.

  
"No!" Niall piped up, "We just have our shirts off that does not mean we're doing anything sexual!"

  
"Yeah alright. Well I'm going to leave you to whatever it is you're doing."

  
"Just chatting," Zayn repeated.

  
"Right. Well I'm assuming you won't be missing Niall too much tonight so you won't actually need my help. I'll still be at the club if you need me." With that Louis left.

  
"Do you really miss me so much that Louis had to come and distract you?" Niall asked, clearly trying to hold back laughter.

  
"Well I've kind of just been staying home. Missing you like crazy but too sad to try and go out and get my mind off of you."

  
"Aww," Niall cooed, "Well to be honest I have been going out but I still can't get my mind off of you."

  
"We're pathetic."

  
"No, we're just in love."

  
They continued to talk for hours until Zayn saw Niall's eyes drooping, struggling to stay open. Niall yawned and shook his head trying to clear it.

  
"Niall?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I think you need to go to sleep."

  
"No m'fine."

  
"Goodnight, Niall." Zayn said with a tone of finality.

  
Niall nodded his head sleepily, "Okay. G'night, babe. Love you."

  
"I love you, too. Sweet dreams." Zayn closed out of the video removing the tired image of his boyfriend from his screen. He sighed. Just three more days.

  
\---

  
Zayn woke up Friday morning and the first thing he thought was, _Today's the day. My baby is coming home._ Zayn was still at his family's house and although he didn't want to leave them, he was eager to get back to London and see Niall. His boyfriend wasn't going to arrive until that evening, so Zayn spent the morning in Bradford. He was so anxious about seeing Niall again. The day seemed to drag on excruciatingly slow.

He had planned on leaving at 1, but he ended up leaving at 12 because he couldn't stand waiting any longer. That wasn't the best idea because he found himself back at his flat, alone, by 4 o'clock. Niall wasn't scheduled to land until 6. He tried to watch tv to distract him but he couldn't even pay attention because he was too excited.

  
\---

  
Zayn had been waiting at the airport for a while when he finally saw Niall's blond head bounding through the sea of people to meet him. When they reached each other all Zayn wanted to do was pull him into a long, passionate kiss. Since they were surrounded by so many people he had to settle for engulfing Niall in a suffocating hug. They whispered how much they loved and missed each other as they remained in the tight embrace. Zayn chanced placing a quick kiss to Niall's cheek before they separated.

  
Zayn looked into the adorable face that he had been deprived of for so long and said, "Please don't ever leave me for that long again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I only plan on writing about two more chapters of this so enjoy it while it lasts! I'm also working on another one at the moment that I'm really happy with.

Zayn was laying in his bed with Niall's head resting on his bare chest. They fit together seamlessly; Zayn couldn't imagine a more comfortable place to be. His mind was reeling with how perfect everything was and how much he really loved Niall. He wanted to tell him that but he wasn't sure how to convey it just right.

"What are you thinking about?" Niall asked as if he could literally hear the gears in Zayn's mind turning.

"You," Zayn replied truthfully.

"What about me?"

Zayn took a second to think before answering, "How amazing you are."

"Aww," Niall said cuddling in closer.

"I'm serious Niall. You're like the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Niall hesitated before asking, "What about the band? What about the fame?"

"That's all nice but it's nothing like having a boyfriend who I can be completely comfortable with, who I love entirely, and who loves me, too."

"I do love you, Zayn. I love you so much."

"Exactly. It's like," he searched for the perfect analogy, "you know how Fridays are the best days? It's the end of the week, you have so much to look forward to, and for us we always have each other. I love Fridays; they make me unbelievably happy. And that's what you do; you make me unbelievably happy. You're my Friday, Niall."

Niall shifted his body so he was on top of Zayn. He kissed him once and then pulled back and said, "That was a pretty lame analogy, but the sentiment was very sweet."

Zayn groaned, "I thought that was a good analogy."

"Yeah just like how all your tweets are so deep," Niall teased.

"They are!"

"Not so much, babe. But it's alright I think they're cute."

Zayn looked appalled, "They're not supposed to be cute they're supposed to be meaningful."

"Ok whatever you say."

"Shut up! I take it back you're not a Friday you're a Monday."

"I'm offended!"

"You should be! You offended my tweets." Zayn stuck out his bottom lip and made a puppy dog face.  
Niall kissed him and said, "I'm sorry, babe."

"Yeah you should be."

"I bet I can make it up to you," Niall said quirking his eyebrow.

"I doubt it," Zayn said even though he was fairly confident that Niall could in fact do that.

"Oh yeah?" Niall said with a devilish glint in his eyes. He moved down in between Zayn's legs and slid down his sweatpants. Niall rubbed Zayn's dick until it was fully hard and then took it into his mouth. He proceeded to give Zayn what very well may have been the greatest blow job he ever received. Zayn was writhing and moaning, desperately clutching at the sheets. Niall was alternating his pace, taking Zayn right up to the edge before slowing down and letting his pent up release ebb away ever so slightly. He would then speed up again making another wave of extreme pleasure wash over Zayn.

"Niall, _please_. I'm so close just let me finish." Zayn begged breathlessly.

Niall rolled his eyes before starting the fast pace that Zayn so desperately craved. This time when he saw Zayn's back arching off of the bed he didn't slow down. Niall kept his pace until Zayn finally orgasmed, cumming in shuttering spurts down Niall's throat. Niall finished up and tucked Zayn's cock back into his sweatpants. He moved back up so his face was level with Zayn's.

"How was that?" He asked eagerly.

Zayn had a blissful smile on his face and his eyes were half lidded, "Mmm that was alright."

"Just alright?" Niall asked skeptically.

"Ok fine it was pretty good. You're not a Monday you're more like a... Wednesday?"

"Hey fuck you! You know what I don't care what you say about me you're still my Friday." Niall huffed. He settled down tucked under Zayn's arm.

"Nialler?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still my Friday, too."

"I know, babe."

\----

Later that week the boys were at a signing. It was mostly mundane, fan after fan passed by spewing compliments. Zayn smiled back and happily signed their CDs but he really wished that he could be at home cuddling Niall. His desire to hold Niall grew worse each time a fan gushed about how gorgeous he was and how they were going to get married.  
Nothing really interesting happened. That is until he saw out of the corner of his eye Harry leaning forward toward a fan and whispering something to her. Zayn didn't think much of it until he could literally feel Harry staring at him. Louis was also glancing over at him more times than was necessary while smiling mischievously like he only did when he was carrying out a particularly good prank.

Zayn tried his best to be cheerful to the next few fans who passed but his attention was consumed by the fan that Harry whispered to.

He heard her tell Liam that she loved him and Liam reply, "Right back at ya." Fuck he was next.

He smiled at the girl who rushed to say, "Harry said to tell you that you’re a Friday, I don’t know what it means, but I love you and you’re amazing!"

Zayn's heart stopped. How did Harry even know about that? Zayn was so embarrassed he didn't realize how dumb it sounded until he heard the fan repeat his own words. He pulled himself together and smiled at the fan because she really had nothing to do with this.

"Aw really? Me?" He replied, "I love you too, babes."

After Niall finished telling her he loved her he leaned over to Zayn and asked, "What did she say to you?" Niall must have picked up on Zayn's tenseness or maybe he realized Harry and Louis's odd behavior.

Zayn clenched his teeth and said, "She told me I'm a Friday. Harry told her to. How does Harry know about that?"

The color drained from Niall's face leaving him even more pale than usual, "I told him," Niall said, "It was sweet I thought he would think so too."

"We'll talk later," Zayn growled not wanting to start an argument in front of the fans. He took a deep breath before putting on a fake smile and telling yet another fan that he loved her too. He felt Niall tentatively place a hand on his knee. Zayn held it for a brief second to show that he wasn't totally angry with him.

When the signing was over the boys made their way out to the waiting car. Louis, Harry, and Liam were already in the van by the time Zayn got there. Zayn braced himself for the worst but still wasn't calm enough to take the jokes they threw at him in stride.

"Hey Zayn I heard one of the fans told you something very special. Something that denotes true love. Remind me, what did she call you?" Harry teased but Zayn was not in the mood for any of his shit.

"Fuck off Styles."

A tense silence fell in the car until Louis purposely whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I believe she called him a 'Friday' Harold." Harry and Liam both snorted. Zayn wanted to curse them off some more but he directed his anger at the blond who was finally making his way sheepishly to the car. Zayn exited the van and slammed the door behind him making Niall jump. He intended to yell at Niall but when he saw how miserable Niall looked he couldn't bring himself to do it.

When Niall reached the car he blurted out, "Zayn I'm so sorry! I should have known they would joke about it. I wasn't thinking. I just thought it was really sweet so I gushed to Harry about it. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Niall's eyes were wide and his lip looked like it was on the verge of quivering. Zayn couldn't stand to see Niall like that. He pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Shh it's ok, baby. I'm not mad at you."

Niall sniffed, "You're not?"

"No I could never be."

"Don't be mad at Harry either. I doubt it was even his idea to tell the fan that and mastermind Louis probably didn't mean to actually upset you he just wanted to have a laugh."

"Ugh I know but I still wish they hadn't said anything. Now that fan knows something so personal about us. Sure she doesn't know what it means but she does know our thing. I want that sort of thing to be between us. I kind of almost wish the lads didn't know."

"I'm so sorry, babe. I honestly didn't think he would say anything I was just so giddy about how sweet you are."

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen but next time I tell you anything like that could you just keep it to yourself, yeah? So we can avoid all this embarrassment."

Niall smiled, "I'll try but it's hard not to boast about my perfectly sweet boyfriend."

Zayn was flattered and couldn't be even slightly annoyed at Niall any longer. They kissed for a long moment. When they separated Niall asked, "Do you think I'm a Monday again?"

"Of course not, baby. You're my Friday and you always will be."

"You're my Friday, too. And that fans as well apparently." Zayn chuckled kissing Niall once more before facing the car again. He was ready this time to take whatever jokes were thrown at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that little signing Friday exchange was actually inspired by real events. I found a post by the fan involved and basically took what each of the boys said word for word http://g-r-i-n-d-y-l-o-w-s.tumblr.com/post/19211265016/what-happened-when-i-met-one-direction  
> I assume Zayn's reaction in real life was genuinely an aww how sweet reaction and not an embarrassed reaction like I wrote but I just kind of went with that to make the story flow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I really suck I know. Well I finally finished this chapter and it's pretty long to make up for the wait and then I believe there will only be one more chapter after this :(

"Do you know what next week is?" Niall asked as he sat, cuddled under Zayn's arm watching tv. 

Zayn was very much aware of the important date that was coming up so he played dumb, "No? Should I?"

"Zayn," Niall whined, "I know you're probably kidding but you're still worrying me a bit so can you cut it out?"

"Of course I know that it's our 6 month anniversary, baby."

Niall let out an audible sigh of relief. 

"Correct, and it's on Friday!"

"It couldn't be more perfect," Zayn smiled brightly at his boyfriend and couldn't believe that they had really been together for that long. It seemed like just yesterday he was sputtering out the word Friday in an attempt to ask Niall out. Zayn wanted to do something really special for Niall to show him how much he loves him. "So Niall, what do you want to do?"

"Don't worry about it, babe. I already have everything planned out."

"Really?" Zayn was surprised because normally he planned out all of their dates. 

"Yeah. I want to plan something for a change. It's all a surprise but I think you'll really like it."

"Aw thanks, baby." They kissed once and then Zayn added, "Please don't drag me to a fancy restaurant."

"I wasn't planning to I knew you wouldn't want to go somewhere like that."

"You know me so well," Zayn said with a smile that fell quickly when he had another thought, "Also don't bring me to Nando's." 

" _Zayn_ ," Niall huffed, "I know. Relax it's going to be good now stop talking about it you're going to ruin the surprise." 

Zayn kept making guesses all week about what they were going to do and it was driving Niall crazy. Zayn's ideas became more and more far fetched with each guess. 

"Mini golf?" 

"Zayn it's January."

"Beach? Shit that doesn't make sense either. Skiing?"

"No."

"Zoo? Museum?"

"No. Please leave me alone already."

"Concert?"

"Zayn stop you're going to start guessing things that are better than what I have planned and you're going to be disappointed," Niall said, begging him to finally let it go. 

"What? Now you've got me worried that its going to be shit."

"Good better that than getting your hopes up," Niall snapped but truthfully he didn't want Zayn to worry about it. He wanted his boyfriend to be excited but his constant pestering was obnoxious. One glance at Zayn's hurt expression made Niall immediately regret snapping at him, "I'm sorry, babe, but please just wait and see. I think you'll like it so stop obsessing over it."

Zayn nodded and pulled Niall close to his body. Silence fell between them and Niall was happy that he put an end to Zayn's insistent guesses. 

He was on the verge of sleep when Zayn whispered, "It's not like, an aquarium or something, right?"

" _Zayn_ ," Niall groaned groggily.

"Right, sorry baby. Goodnight. I love you."

"Mmhm," Niall mumbled too tired and irked to fully respond. 

"Niall?" Zayn asked hurt. 

"'m Sorry, love ya too. Now lemme sleep." Zayn kissed the top of Niall's head and finally let him be. 

\--

Niall woke up early on Friday morning and snuck out of bed (Zayn had slept over, he usually did) and made breakfast for the two of them. He cooked a large spread of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. He crept back to his bedroom and expected Zayn to have woken up from the aromas wafting into the room but he was still sound asleep. Niall thought about what would be the best way to wake his slumbering boyfriend. A devilish thought crossed his mind and he quickly decided that it would be a perfect start to their anniversary. 

Niall crawled carefully on to the bed and peeled the blankets off of Zayn. Zayn was sleeping in nothing but black boxer briefs. Perfect. Niall shimmied Zayn's underwear down enough to release his dick. He softly began pumping it with his hands, just enough for it stiffen without yet pulling Zayn back to consciousness. Once Zayn was fully hard Niall began blowing him with a practiced mouth that was warm and soft and perfect.

Zayn didn't know what had brought on the wet dream but he loved it and how incredibly real it felt. He bucked his hips up into Niall's waiting mouth. His hands flew to Niall's head. He could feel his soft hair between his fingers and that's when he realized that this wasn't a dream. His eyes shot open and he looked down to find Niall's mouth spread wide around his dick. 

"Niall..." Zayn moaned. 

Niall removed his mouth and said with a smile, "Morning babe! Happy Anniversary!"

"'Nuff talking. You've got better things to do with your mouth." Zayn whined, impatiently pushing Niall's head back towards his throbbing member. 

Niall laughed before happily sucking Zayn off again. After Zayn finished Niall moved up to kiss him. 

"Thanks, baby. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you, too." 

They laid like that for a while. Zayn didn't want to move. He was content laying there in his post orgasm high with his boyfriend laying on his chest.

"Zayn, we need to get up." Niall said a bit reluctantly. 

"No I want to lie here forever."

"Me too but we can't we have work. 

"I don't want to get out of bed can't we just stay here. I'll blow you, too." Zayn offered. 

"No," Niall said as he began to climb out of bed, "I made breakfast and we're going to eat it."

"But I want to keep sleeping," Zayn whined. 

"Then I'll just eat it all myself."

"You'd rather eat than get sucked off?"

Niall thought about it for a moment before agreeing. He then grabbed Zayn's arm and yanked him out of bed. Zayn leaned all of his weight on Niall who subsequently had to practically carry him to the kitchen. When Zayn saw how much delicious food Niall prepared he admitted, "Maybe this was worth getting out of bed for."

"Told ya."

After eating both boys reluctantly got ready for the day. When they got into the car that was waiting for them the other three boys were already there. They climbed into the backseat next to Louis and cuddled as close as possible to each other. 

"You two are insufferable," Louis huffed. 

"We're allowed to be. Don't you know what today is?" Zayn said. 

"Yeah, yeah. It's Friday, we know," Louis replied. 

"Well that's true but its also our anniversary," Niall said brightly. 

"Really? How long has it been?" Liam asked curiously. 

"6 months," Zayn said and Niall beamed at him. 

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding impressed, "I didn't realize it was that long."

"I'm so happy for you crazy kids!" Louis exclaimed before wrapping an arm around Zayn's neck and pulling him away from Niall, into a tight hug, "It feels like just yesterday you two were helplessly crushing before I stepped in and told Zayn to ask you out."

"Whoa that is not what happened! I told you 'hey Lou I like Niall think I might ask him out, what do you think?' And you told me to go for it."

"Yeah exactly I told you to do it."

"But I was going to do it anyway!" 

"Not without my support."

"Well technically but it was still my idea."

"Whatever." 

Zayn sighed, "Alright can you release me now so I can cuddle with my boyfriend? It is our anniversary."

"No," Louis whined, hugging Zayn tighter, "You've cuddled with him for 6 months its my turn to get some Zayn loving."

"Sorry, Lou," Niall interjected, "I'd let you have him any other day but today's kind of special so you're gonna have to hand him over."

Louis halfheartedly sent Niall a glare before mumbling, "Fine," and releasing Zayn. Zayn immediately leaned back over towards Niall to kiss him. He then wrapped an arm around him and rested his chin on top of his blond locks. 

"Are you two going to be inseparable all day?" Liam asked. 

"Yep," Niall replied. 

"Aren't they always?" Harry quipped. 

The two were in fact inseparable all day. They shamelessly cuddled during interviews and whenever the camera wasn't rolling they snuck off to secluded areas to share kisses and proclaim their love to each other. When the work day was finally over Zayn and Niall headed back to Niall's place. 

As soon as they were inside Niall pushed Zayn against the door and kissed him passionately. 

"Sorry," Niall said with an unapologetic smile, "I've been dying to do that all day." 

"Believe me I'm not complaining," Zayn said while slipping his hands into Niall's back pockets and pulling his body flush against his own. He kissed Niall again and then asked, "So, what's your big plan for today?"

Niall groaned, "Originally I planned on cooking and having our own romantic dinner without going out to some stuffy restaurant. You know staying here where we can just be ourselves? And maybe movie or something casual later. But you made me worried that it wouldn't be good enough so I literally have reservations at ten different restaurants if you don't like my plan." Zayn stared at Niall in disbelief at how sweet he was. "You hate it don't you? I'm sorry, babe. I should have let you pick." Niall hung his head ashamed at his poor idea. 

Zayn saw his crestfallen expression and rushed to make how he really felt clear, "No baby you've got it all wrong! I love the idea. It's so thoughtful."

Niall's expression brightened significantly. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. 

Zayn crooked his finger under Niall's chin to tilt his head up before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes, I really love it." 

"Thank god," Niall said with a sigh of relief. 

\--

They moved into the kitchen to cook their anniversary dinner together. They decided on spaghetti and meatballs because it was quick and easy and Niall claimed it was romantic. 

When they sat down to eat Zayn asked, "What makes you think this is a romantic meal?"

Niall blushed before ducking his head to nudge his meatball with his nose. 

"Are you referring to Lady and the Tramp?" Zayn asked trying to hold back his laughter. 

"Maybe," Niall responded sheepishly. 

"Nialler, there is nothing romantic about sauce on your nose." Niall immediately went to clean off his nose but Zayn stopped him and added, "But there is something very cute about it." Zayn leaned forward and licked the sauce off with a quick flick of his tongue. 

Niall smiled, "You know we're going to have to do the spaghetti kiss too."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't dream of skipping such a romantic gesture."

As they ate, Zayn realized how great of an idea it was to eat at home. They were able to be affectionate without the fear of receiving strange looks or that someone might recognize them. 

After Niall sent Zayn a pleading look they did end up doing the spaghetti kiss. Zayn thought that it was cheesy but it made Niall happy and all Zayn ever wanted to do was make Niall happy.

When they finished eating Niall somehow ended up in Zayn's lap and Zayn was grateful that they weren't at a restaurant. He smiled up at his adorable boyfriend. He would have been content just adoring his beauty but then Niall leaned down and started kissing him and _oh_. That was pretty great too. Zayn had his hand on both of Niall's hips, fingers digging lightly into his skin. Zayn used his hold on Niall to pull his body closer to his own. Niall broke the kiss so he could fill his deprived lungs with air. Zayn quickly attached his lips to Niall's neck which was right in front of him and looked oh so kissable. Niall's breath hitched and he tangled his hands in Zayn's hair. 

"Zayn..."

"Mmhm?" Zayn mumbled keeping his lips pressed to Niall's neck. 

"Bedroom." In a second Niall was climbing off of Zayn and dragging him to the bedroom. 

Niall kissed him once, pulling Zayn's bottom lip between his own as he pulled away. "Shirt off." Zayn quirked an eyebrow but complied. Niall's eyes raked Zayn's body taking in all of the delicious tattoos that he loved so much. It was amazing how much they multiplied in 6 months. Niall sighed contently and looked into Zayn's eyes, "I love you so much, Zayn."

Zayn chuckled, "Do you love me or just my killer body?"

"Both," Niall said breathlessly. 

"I love you too, baby." Zayn picked Niall up and kissed him while walking him to the bed. He laid him down gently and climbed on top of him. They kissed soft and slow, their lips moving together perfectly. Zayn started to slowly thrust his hips down into Niall's and Niall's hands clutched at Zayn's bare back. They sat up so Niall could rid himself of his pesky shirt. Zayn stared hungrily down at his pale white body. 

"Kiss me, you fool," Niall joked. Zayn chuckled and pressed their lips together again. He slid his hands down Niall's body and unzipped his jeans. Zayn helped Niall slide off his jeans and boxers. He grabbed Niall's dick and went to kiss his lips again but Niall stopped him. 

"Wait Zayn," Niall gasped slightly breathless. 

"What?" Zayn asked worried, retracting his hand afraid that he had done something wrong. 

"Nothing I just..." Niall trailed off. He looked into Zayn's worried face and leaned up to kiss him softly, "I want you to fuck me- shit. Fuck. I mean I want you to make love to me or whatever that dumb shit is. I mean it is our anniversary I guess I should at least try to make it sound romantic. Sorry I fucked it up I know."

Zayn snorted and fell into a fit of laughter. He collapsed on top of Niall and couldn't contain his laughter. 

"Oi get off me! You're suffocating me. Sorry I even mentioned it."

Zayn lifted himself back up and tried not to laugh at his disgruntled boyfriend's expression. "I'm sorry, baby."

"S'alright," Niall said grumpily. 

Zayn kissed him and asked, "Are you sure."

"Not anymore," Niall mumbled. 

"Niall I'm serious. Do you think we're ready to have sex?" 

"Don't you want to?" Niall asked unsure of himself. 

"Of course I want to, I've wanted to for ages."

"Me too."

"So should we?" 

"Fuck Zayn, _yes_. Now can you get on with it before you completely ruin the mood." 

Zayn muttered, "Sorry," before leaning over to grab lube from Niall's bedside table to slick his fingers. They've done this before. He shouldn't feel nervous about letting his finger slide slowly inside of Niall but the idea that this was actually leading to something else was making Zayn nervous beyond belief. 

"Zayn."

"Yeah?"

"I'm the one that should need to relax not you."

Zayn sighed, "I know baby but this is a lot of pressure."

"Look Zayn, I love you, ok? There's nothing to worry about I'll still love you even if this is an awkward mess. Can we please try not to make it awkward though?"

Zayn chuckled, "Of course, Nialler." 

Zayn took a deep, calming breath before slowly sliding his finger in and out of Niall's tight ring. He bent it a few times unexpectedly making Niall's breath hitch. Zayn eventually had two, then three fingers inside of him. When he thought that Niall was stretched enough he slid his fingers out. He pecked Niall lovingly on the lips and asked, "Ready?"   
Niall nodded his head lethargically. Zayn kissed him once more before ridding himself of the rest of his clothes and grabbing a condom. He slipped it on and lined himself up in front of Niall's hole. 

"Are you sure?" Zayn asked. 

"God Zayn, yes. Stop being so sweet."

Zayn rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Sorry." He then pushed into him quickly halfway, making Niall whimper softly. 

"Ok maybe a little bit of sweet is ok." Zayn slid the rest of the way in slowly and then kissed Niall softly. He waited for Niall to adjust to the new sensation. After a while Niall nodded his head. Zayn pulled out and pushed back in slowly, watching Niall wince idly in pain. Zayn stopped moving, worried that he was hurting Niall. 

"No keep going. It hurts a bit but it's bearable."

"Are you sure?"

"Zayn."

"Ok ok." 

Zayn rolled his hips back and forth a few more times slowly and watched as Niall's expression softened. He started to thrust deeper. Zayn would pull out and then slide all the way in agonizingly slowly, snapping his hips quickly the last few inches. Each time Niall's breath caught in his throat. The drawn out friction followed by the last sharp thrust was dizzying. Niall was clawing at Zayn's back the whole time. Every time Zayn snapped his hips Niall's fingers dug deeper into his back. 

Zayn was losing all coherent thoughts with every thrust. He started to lose control as he reached his peak and began thrusting more erratically. The new speed and unexpected angles made Niall scream Zayn's name and beg for more. When Niall finally hit his release he did so with a long satisfied moan. Zayn pounded into Niall a few more times until he was spilling inside of him. 

Zayn pulled out and laid down next to Niall. He intertwined their fingers and kissed Niall's knuckles before whispering, "I love you, Niall."

Niall snuggled closer to him and replied, "I love you, too Zayn. Happy Anniversary." 


End file.
